The Love Prank
by HalfTimeLady
Summary: Moony has a secret: He loves Patfood. Sadly he knows, Padfoot isn't gay, until the day, Padfoot kissed Moony... Slight SB/RL - revised -


**Summary:** Moony has a secret: he loves Patfood. Sadly he knows, Padfoot isn't gay, until the day, Padfoot kissed Moony...  
><strong>AN:** I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

><p>12 Grimmauld Place. Harry and Sirius are the only one people in the house and got bored very quickly. Sirius suggested to bet what Remus would say, when he finds out, all his chocolate, he tried to hide, is missing.<p>

"Okay, if you lose, you have to write Snape a poem, about how beautiful he is!"

"WHAT? No way! No! Sirius that's... ewww."

"Come on, kiddo. What did you think? If you want to be a Marauder, you have the guts to do it!"

"Ok, ok."

"Brave cub. And what do you think I should do?"

"If you lose, you have to kiss Moony!"

"WHAT? No way!"

"And you're a real Marauder?"

Sirius snort. "Ok. I'll do it. I won't lose anyway, so it's ok."

06:30 pm. A tired Remus Lupin came back from a order mission. He threw his robes over the couch and went slowly to the kitchen.  
>Sirius and Harry would be waiting for him... and the food Remus would make for them. Remus forbid Harry to make any food. He knew the Dursleys always let him made their food and other chores. But with Sirius and him, he should enjoy his holidays. The reason he forbid Sirius to make food was simple: he would burn down the house.<p>

"Hey guys."

"Hey Remus" said Harry and Sirius giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing", said Sirius who almost burst into a laugh.

Remus knew something was going on. Something he wouldn't be so happy about.

"Whatever. I'll go upstair and take a shower. Maybe you two calm by the time I'm back."

"I don't think so uncle Moony." said Harry and couldn't stop laughing.

Remus eyed them warily.

When Remus was in his room, he went next to his bed and opened his bedside cabinet. He had always some chocolate there.  
><em><br>That's weird. I could swear there was still a bar yesterday.  
><em>  
>He turn to his bed.<br>_  
>Whatever. I've still the 'emergancy-chocolate-parcel.<br>_  
>He felt for the parcel under his bed. Nothing.<p>

It was always there at hand, but still nobody who doesn't know it was there, could see it.

_Well, I guess I know what was so funny..._

"He'll kill us!"

"Rubbish! You just don't want to write the poem. Snape, oh Snape you're eyes are like..."

"Shut up! I'll win. And then you have to kiss Moooooooony"

"...a dark sea, and I wanna swim in it... NAKED!"

Both start laughing again.

"That was disgusting, Sirius!"

"I won't deny it was."

Both stop laughing when they hear slow, warningly footsteps on the stair.

"That's not a good sign. If he's so mad he had to control his steps... Hey Moony. How are you?"

"Sirius... where... is...** MY CHOCOLATE**?"

Sirius went pale. He knew you shouldn't joke with a werewolf. And especially not with a werewolf called Remus Lupin who loves his chocolate.  
>Suddenly Harry cheers. He knew Remus would suspect Sirius first. He won!<p>

"Well... I leave you two love-birds alone then." He couldn't stop giggling while leaving the room.

Remus was confused._ Lovebirds? What the -_

But then he realised Sirius was running away.

"SIRIUS! YOU COWARD! COME BACK!"

.::Next morning::.

Sirius and Harry sat on the kitchen table.

"Aaaaaaand?" asked Harry.

Sirius looked at Harry like he was about to kill him.

"You didn't kissed him, right? Coward!"

"Don't call me coward! I wanted to kiss him, but did you ever tried to kiss a mad werewolf?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Then Remus came in the kitchen. Still looking mad.

"Morning"

"Good morning uncle Remus."

Sirius didn't dare to say anything to his friend. He didn't want to make him mad again. Everything he could say now seems to be wrong. He knew it.  
>Harry looked at Sirius.<p>

"Do it!"

"Do what?" asked Remus.

"Well Moony..." said Sirius.

Remus was looking at him like he want to say 'One wrong move, and I'll kill you!'

But he couldn't react when Sirius threw himself against Remus and kissed him on the lips.  
>Remus was shocked. <em>What the - ?<em>  
>Harry couldn't help but laughed so hard, he fell off his chair.<br>Sirius wanted to pull away from Remus, but Remus pulled him even closer against his chest and kissed him back.  
>It was Sirius turn to think What the - ?<br>When Harry calm a bit, he looked over the table and saw the two were still snogging each other... and Remus seemed to enjoy it?

"Um...well... I guess it's better... when..."

He just run into his room.  
><em>Well, that's strange.<em>

.::A few hours later::.

Sirius knocked on Harrys door.

"Come in."

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Sirius... done with kissing?" he said and started to giggle again.

"That's not funny. I didn't know!"

"You didn't know what?"

What should he say now? I can't... he's hardly fourteen.

"I didn't know he would trick me back."

_Well done Padfoot._

Harry stood up and walked to the door. He knew, the following words would make Sirius mad.

"I never said you have to kiss him on the mouth, you know."

Sirius stiffen.

"Wait, what?"

"I never said you have to kiss him on the mouth. If I had to kiss him, I'd kissed him on the cheek."

Before Sirius could say anything, Harry run away.

"HARRY! COME BACK YOU BRAT OF A BOY!"

It was one of the most beautiful days for the trio.

Harry laughed like he never laughed before. The Dursleys never gave him a reason to laugh. Remus kissed his Padfoot, what he wished for, since his fifth year at Hogwarts. And Sirius finally admit his love for Moony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know my English isn't so good. I'm open for constructive criticism. :)


End file.
